<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>适度管教 by TJIN054</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847869">适度管教</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJIN054/pseuds/TJIN054'>TJIN054</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJIN054/pseuds/TJIN054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>见文，如雷请避</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, vjin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>适度管教</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你过来。”<br/>
金硕珍起身又拘谨的抱起了底盘</p><p>说完，金泰亨手指点了点盘子的方向<br/>
“把盘子放下，就你过来。”</p><p>金硕珍低着头搓弄着指尖慢慢挪动，背光下的身影展露出好看的姿态，准确说来，灯红酒绿下，金硕珍比那几个陪酒女迷人多了</p><p>“那个…对…对不起先生…我不是故意撞您的，…”</p><p>金泰亨侧着头左右唏嘘了两句，身边的女人都起身离开了，包间里只剩下他和金硕珍两个人</p><p>寂静的气氛和混杂的灯光让金硕珍忐忑不定，想着要是早点道歉了可能好一些</p><p>然而金泰亨并没有听他在说什么，插着裤兜起身靠近，与自己相比只相差一点高度而已</p><p>“金硕珍是吧？”<br/>
说罢手指弹了弹金硕珍的工作牌<br/>
“不知道一个小冒失会让你丢掉工作吗？”</p><p>金硕珍有些慌张起来，由于打拼欠下的债务他真的很需要金钱，而这里也是为数不多能快点赚到钱的地方</p><p>“对不起对不起…是我的不对!…还请您不要投诉我…”金硕珍不停的低头道歉</p><p>“不投诉你可以<br/>
不过你让我开心了，我就考虑考虑…”</p><p>说完扯了扯金硕珍浸湿的领带，两手打理起衣领意味深长的盯着那双好看的眉眼</p><p>“第一次来这儿工作吧？”</p><p>“……嗯嗯”</p><p>金硕珍的身体抑制不住的发抖，但是面对着金泰亨近距离都撩拨，耳朵还是不由的泛红</p><p>“那你知道金家喜欢酒后做什么吗？”</p><p>金家…？他想起来，前辈经常说金家的公子喜欢在包间里做些风流之事来满足私欲，但是也听说了，如果做好了便会得到一大笔钱财…</p><p>金硕珍吞咽了下唾液，羞涩涨红整个耳廓，进退两难的处境让金硕珍无法抉择</p><p>“那…我要怎么做…”</p><p>金泰亨嘴角上扬</p><p>“脱了。”</p><p>不敢做任何抵抗害怕又兴奋着，颤抖着手一颗一颗的解开纽扣，紧皱着眉头仿佛要哭出来…毕竟是第一次，被男人要求做这种事</p><p>“我让你全脱了。”</p><p>金泰亨坐在沙发上，举起红酒轻抿一口，像欣赏一幅画般继续看着</p><p>裸露的身体透红的肌肤被一丝不挂的显现出来，金硕珍环抱起手臂低着头，两条腿也比以往并得更紧</p><p>果然，金泰亨轻笑着，相比于包间女们面前这个男人着实对了胃口</p><p>金泰亨起身，拽扯了下领带，一把抓过金硕珍的手腕甩到沙发上，带有侵略性的压了上去</p><p>眼睛直勾勾的扫着金硕珍的每一处，灼热的眼光让金硕珍的身子绯红起来，虽说有想到这种画面，但真正发生了还是会咬紧下唇紧张着</p><p>亲吻，吸吮再到抚摸，熟练的技巧让金硕珍像触到电流般酥酥麻麻的，指尖划过下身时不由的发出一声呜咽</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“没…我害怕…”<br/>
“因为是第一次…我，我害怕…”</p><p>金泰亨抬头对视着那副眉眼，生理盐水浸润了眼眶，一副可怜巴巴的模样抓的金泰亨心里痒痒的</p><p>同性处男吗？金泰亨笑了</p><p>“乖乖的就让你舒服，”</p><p>说完手指勾下腿上仅有的遮挡物，硬挺的分身溢出淫水弹跳出来，刚好是金泰亨能一手握住的大小。手臂压着大腿根来回不停的套弄着，刺激的臀部抬高起来悬在半空</p><p>金泰亨抿着嘴唇更加快速起来</p><p>金硕珍大口喘出温热气息，爆发的敏感点就差一寸，他开始扭动着腰身配合金泰亨起来</p><p>“嗯…再快点…再、再快点…”</p><p>金泰亨迷离着双眼注视着这幅躯壳，好似冰清纯洁的白瓷染上了杂色。吞咽了几下口水手上也套弄起来</p><p>身下人叫的声音越发的淫乱，快感宛如电流惹的金硕珍一个抽搐射了出来，残留的后劲让他的大腿根不停打颤</p><p>金泰亨看着手上的白色液体沉迷而无法回神，内心的野劲越发膨胀起来，眼睛里闪出微光愉悦的看向金硕珍。手中的白浊残余着体温，向着后庭抹上去，粘稠的程度刚好将两指塞了进去，陌生的异物感不禁让金硕珍僵硬起来</p><p>“疼…”</p><p>“放松，我会让你舒服的。”</p><p>金硕珍听话的深呼吸身子往下滑落，两指的不停摸索终于戳到了敏感点，僵硬的身子就像上了弦般突然颤抖起来</p><p>“舒服吗？”金泰亨嘴角上扬</p><p>“嗯…舒服的…嗯舒服…”<br/>
金硕珍的里面饥渴难耐般不停的收缩，快感穿过肠道惹的脑子嗡嗡作响，又痒又舒服的感觉快要失去自我</p><p>“想让我进去吗？”</p><p>金硕珍扭动着腰身，口水溢出嘴角滑落到脖颈，若隐若离的眼神仿佛只有渴望</p><p>“想…”</p><p>玩弄身下人早让金泰亨忍耐许久，现在纯情的脸上又写满欲望，金泰亨急切的解开腰带，粗略的几下，脱下裤子弹出布满青筋的分身</p><p>意想不到的尺寸让金硕珍着实吓了一跳</p><p>金泰亨抬手将金硕珍的精液涂抹在分身，让金硕珍羞愧起来，咬着嘴唇回避开视线。紧张，期待，害怕的心情揉杂在一起</p><p>金泰亨没有停留，抬起整根便捅了进去，强烈的疼痛感让金硕珍的眼泪蹦了出来，甚至哭的泣不成声</p><p>“疼!!…呜呜呜…好疼!!…”</p><p>一边哭喊着一边推搡着金泰亨的小腹，金泰亨沉了一口气，拾起地上的腰带将金硕珍的手腕绑了起来</p><p>之后金泰亨掰开金硕珍的双腿，拖下来继续肏干着，瓷白的脸颊上停留着哭喊出的泪水，挠着沙发的表皮继续不停的求饶</p><p>金泰亨不耐烦了，用力的捏起金硕珍的下巴</p><p>“想辞职了是吗？”</p><p>愤怒的气息让金硕珍惊觉起来，想想现在也是在“工作”罢了，慢慢的哭闹的声音停了下来连抵抗的动作也变得柔弱无力</p><p>“你明白就好。我不想再说第二遍”</p><p>抬起腿翻过身去，后入的姿势或许刺激到了前列腺，让金硕珍浑身激灵了一下里面也变得骚痒难耐，一紧一紧的吸着金泰亨的巨根</p><p>渴望的最深处在邀约着，金泰亨用力顶到了最深处，俯下身子一手压着手腕一手攥起金硕珍的分身，前后交替让金硕珍失去了理智变得淫乱起来</p><p>快感代替了疼痛，刺耳的哭喊声也变成一丝丝的娇喘格外的聆耳动听</p><p>“快点…嗯…要去了…”</p><p>“嗯…还要、还想要…”</p><p>断断续续的几次肏干让金硕珍也打开了躯壳，扭动着腰身，即使金泰亨不动，他也会不停的迎合着</p><p>金泰亨兴奋了，拖着金硕珍一把扔在了落地镜前，抓起头发贴到了耳边，一脸要被玩坏的样子映在眼中</p><p>金泰亨托起金硕珍的下巴在耳边轻说着</p><p>“好好看看镜子里的自己，是谁在渴望呢？”</p><p>说完，金泰亨继续探着敏感点不停的撞击，每撞一次金硕珍都会不停的吟叫，有时过于强烈的快感会让隔壁抖得撑不住身子</p><p>但他明白，他要乖乖的去迎合他的所有的要求</p><p>残存着最后的理智继续撑起破破落落的躯壳，任金泰亨肆意的顶撞，金硕珍不知道这是今晚第几次濒临崩溃了，直到金泰亨满意为止，才放过了金硕珍。</p><p>结束之后的金硕珍趴在地上就像泄了气的玩偶，身上除了汗液外还有金泰亨遗留下的精液，温热而粘稠。</p><p>金泰亨点了根烟坐在他的身旁，简单的抽了几口，扯着金硕珍的头发吹了口气，浓厚的烟味呛得金硕珍仿佛又有了生机</p><p>“别忘了，我带给你的快感和教训。”</p><p>end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好久没写；请多多指教</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>